Dremora (Online)
|location = Bruma; Coldharbour |province = }} Dremora are humanoid Daedra that appear in . They can be found in Coldharbour. Dremora can be found in Dungeons or random instances. Like other Daedra, upon death (banishment) a Dremora will return to the realm of Oblivion they are bound to and have to be summoned in order to enter Tamriel. Quests *A Bargain with Shadows *A Family Affair *A Thorn in Your Side *Blessings of the Eight (Dias) *Can't Take it With Them *Death to the Crone *False Accusations *Healing Hearts (Collect Dremora Hearts to heal Soldiers). *Legacy of Baelborne Rock *Mistress of the Lake *Moonhenge's Tear *Rozenn's Dream *Season of Harvest *Soul Shriven in Coldharbour *Special Blend *Sunken Knowledge *The Dream of the Hist *The Endless War *The Final Assault *The Seal of Three *The Slave Pits of Coldharbour *The Slumbering Farmer *The Will of the Worm *Through the Ashes (Demis) * Locations *Bad Man's Hallows, Glenumbra *Baelborne Rock, Glenumbra *Cheesemonger's Hollow. *City of Ash, Greenshade *Cliffs of Failure, Coldharbour *Court of Contempt *Crypt of Hearts, Rivenspire *Dawnbreak, Auridon *Druitularg's Ritual Altar, Coldharbour *Elden Hollow, Grahtwood *Gruda's Gatehouse, Coldharbour *Halcyon Lake, Bangkorai *Merovec's Folly, Glenumbra *Moonhenge, Greenshade *Nightmare Crag, Stormhaven (Kynreeve Ykal) *Nisin Cave, *Reliquary of Stars, Grahtwood *Sanguine's Demesne, Shadowfen *Shrine of Saint Veloth *The Banished Cells, Auridon *The Cave of Trophies, Coldharbour *The Endless Stair, Coldharbour (Kehothar) *The Everfull Flagon, Coldharbour *The Hunting Grounds, Malabal Tor *The Wailing Prison, Coldharbour *Torinaan, Auridon *Tribunal Temple, Deshaan *Risen Court, Coldharbour *Vanne Farm, Stormhaven *Village of the Lost, Coldharbour * Variations *Bloodwraith Caitiff (Dragonstar Arena) *Bloodwraith Fearkyn (Dragonstar Arena) *Bloodwraith Kyngald (Dragonstar Arena) *Bloodwraith Kynval (Dragonstar Arena) *Dremora Banekyn (The Wailing Prison) *Dremora Beldakyn (The Wailing Maw) *Dremora Berserker (?) *Dremora Bonelord (?) *Dremora Caitiff (Sanguine's Demesne; The Wailing Maw; The Wailing Prison; The Cave of Trophies; (?), ) *Dremora Churl (Sanguine's Demesne; The Grotto of Depravity; The Wailing Prison, (?), ) *Dremora Clasher (?) *Dremora Fearkyn (The Cave of Trophies) *Dremora Gandrakyn (?) *Dremora Harstryl (Moonhenge; Sanguine's Demesne; The Wailing Maw) *Dremora Hauzkyn (The Cave of Trophies) *Dremora Invoker (?) *Dremora Kynbek (?) *Dremora Kyngald (Castle of the Worm; Moonhenge, Sanguine's Demesne; Tribunal Temple; The Grotto of Depravity; The Wailing Prison) *Dremora Kynlurker (The Cave of Trophies) *Dremora Kynmarcher (The Cave of Trophies; The Grotto of Depravity) *Dremora Kynreeve (Merovec's Folly; Nightmare Crag; (?)) *Dremora Kynval (Sanguine's Demesne; The Grotto of Depravity) *Dremora Mafrekyn (The Wailing Maw) *Dremora Mage (? -replaced?) *Dremora Morikyn (?) *Dremora Markynaz (?) *Dremora Shaman (?) *Dremora Valkynaz (?) Named Dremora *Aez the Collector (Village of the Lost) *Akezel (City of Ash) *Amkaos (Dark Anchors) *Angata the Clannfear Handler (The Banished Cells) *Bad Man (Dremora Lord)(Bad Man's Hallows) *Barasatii (Nisin Cave) *Brolsgerbwd (Risen Court) *Clorsatari (The Endless Stair) *Demis (Dawnbreak) *Dias (Torinaan) *Dogas the Berserker (Crypt of Hearts) *Doshia (Varied) *Druitularg (Druitularg's Ritual Altar) *Ephae (Torinaan) *Gnilokelo (The Cave of Trophies) *Herald Kixathi (Halcyon Lake) *High Overseer Kvotai (Obsidian Scar) *Huntsman Davlinn (The Hunting Grounds) *Huntsman Duneir (The Hunting Grounds) *Huntsman Gamir (The Hunting Grounds) *Huntsman Mar-Gamir (The Hunting Grounds) *Judge Xiven (Court of Contempt) *Kathutet (Dark Anchors) *Kehothar (The Endless Stair) *Kyngogurth (Court of Contempt) *Kynreeve Erunas (Merovec's Folly) *Kynreeve Ykal (Nightmare Crag) *Lord Dregas Volar (Dark Anchors) *Lyranth (?) *Marruz (City of Ash) *Methats (Dark Anchors) *Mirok the Deplorable (Village of the Lost) *Nariam (?) *Overseer Grexev (Village of the Lost) *Ranyu (Dark Anchors) *Sumeer (Dark Anchors) *Tachnim (Baelborne Rock *Taskmaster Uldun (?) *Thane Fellrig (The Everfull Flagon *The Bloody Judge (Sanguine's Demesne) *The Fire Eater (Sanguine's Demesne) *The Observer (Cliffs of Failure) *The Shadow Guard (Elden Hollow) *Ukaezai (Reliquary of Stars) *Urata the Legion (City of Ash) *Vaekar the Forgemaster (The Wailing Prison) *Valkyn Skoria (City of Ash) *Valkynaz Seris (Dremora Valkynaz) (?) *Velark (?) *Velehk (Dark Anchors) *Velehk Sain (?? – possible duplicate) *Verkynvayl (?) *Vonshala (Dark Anchors) *Vregas (Torinaan) *Warden of the Shrine (City of Ash) *Xznotell (Gruda's Gatehouse) Related Books *Dremora Kymarcher makes an appearance in The Improved Guide to Tamriel, as does Dremora Kynreeve and Dremora Markynaz The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Northern Bangkorai and the Mountains *The Elsweyr portion of the Kyne's Challenge Hero's Guide references Dremora Kynreeves. Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Elsweyr *The Dreams of Cyrodiil section mentions Dremora Markynaz. The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Dreams of Cyrodiil Updates *Prior to Update 5, Dremora Mafrekyn were known as Dremora Frost Mages Update 5 Patch Notes Gallery Dremora Lord (Online).jpg|Dremora Lord known as the Bad Man See also *Dremora Lord (Online) Appearances * * (Dremora (Morrowind)) * (Dremora (Oblivion)) * (Dremora (Skyrim)) * Category:Online: Glenumbra Creatures Category:Online: Greenshade Creatures Category:Online: Coldharbour Creatures Category:Online: Auridon Creatures Category:Online: Malabal Tor Creatures Category:Online: Daedra Category:Online: Grahtwood Creatures